ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimension Characters and Dimensional Clockwises
Dimension Characters are characters who live in other dimensions and universes,better known as Dimensional Clockwises.Some dimensions are based on other TV Shows and film Series. List of Dimension Characters featured 'Seen in the EKDC Film Trilogy' to be added... 'Seen in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series)' 'Chalk Zone Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Chalk Zone took place. *'Rudy Tabootie' : A boy who travels to Chalk Zone with Penny and Snap with the Magic Chalk. *'Penny Sanchez' : Rudy's best friend.She seems to have feelings for Rudy. *'Snap' : A blue,humanoid drawing made by Rudy when he was 8. *'Biclops' : Guardian of the Magic Chalk Mine. *'Queen Rapsheeba' : Chalk Zone's song artist whom Snap has a crush on. *'Skrawl' : A drawing that was messed up by a bunch of kids at a birthday party Rudy had gone to. *'Beanie Boys' : Skrawl's boy/bee hybrid henchman 'Power Rangers Universe' A universe where Power Rangers took place.Emily Kinney remarked on how this dimension look similar to the Super Sentai Universe.This is a reference to the fact that Power Rangers is adapted from the Super Sentai Series. *'Jayden/Red Samurai Ranger' : A serious leader of the Samurai Rangers *'Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger' : A devoted swordsman. *'Mia/Pink Samurai Ranger' : A member of the Samurai Rangers who acts as a big sister to the team. *'Mike/Green Samurai Ranger' : A lazy rebel of the group. *'Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger' : A sweet and innocent country girl. *'Antonio Garcia/Gold Samurai Ranger' : A childhood friend of Jayden who's an enthusiastic and energetic travelling fisherman. *'Moogers' : The Nighlok's foot soldier *'Dayu' : A female figure with a shamisen. 'Kid vs Kat Universe' A universe where Kid vs. Kat took place. *'Coop Burtonburger' : A kid who thinks that Kat is an alien.He often tries to prove it to the world but it ended up humiliating him. *'Kat' : A spinx cat-like space alien. *'Dennis Chan' : Coop's best friend and is one of the people who knew that Kat is an alien. *'Millie Burtonburger' : Coop's spoiled little sister who adopts Kat(whom she names Mr. Kat) as a pet. *'Burt Burtonburger' : Coop and Millie's father *'Old Lady Munson' : A nosy old woman who is the next-door neighbor of the Burtonburgers. 'My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic Universe' A universe where Hasbro's My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic took place.It was further revealed that there are 2 more Elements of Harmony:The Element of Strength(wielded by Emily-2) and the Element of Passion(wielded by Melissa).Unlike most dimension characters besides the one that appears in the trilogy and the series,the MLP characters are mostly seen throughout the series,mainly the Cutie Mark Crusaders as the some others only made their reappearence in the series finale. *'Twilight Sparkle' : A unicorn pony whose spirit represents magic.She's the one who acknowledges Emily-2 as the wielder of the Element of Strength. *{C}Spike : {C}A purple baby dragon who's an assistant to Twilight. *'Applejack' : An earth pony whose spirit represents honesty.She wears a cowboy hat and sports a Southern accent.She and Kai-Lan-2 are rivals. *'Rainbow Dash' : A pegasus pony whose spirit represents loyalty.She has a great speed. *'Pinkie Pie' : An earth pony whose spirit represents laughter.She's very hyperactive and sometimes her attitude annoys Emily-2.She adores AkaRed and oftenly tries to follow him. *'Fluttershy' {C} : A pegasus pony whose spirit represents kindness.She has great love for animals. *'Rarity' {C} : A unicorn pony whose spirit represents generosity.She is interest in fasion and great designs. *'Princess Celestia' : {C}A pegasus unicorn pony who's a ruler of Equistria. *'Princess Luna' : Princess Celestia's younger sister. *'Nightmare Moon' : {C}Princess Luna's evil form who was defeated by Twilight and turned back to normal(see above) back in MLPFIM Ep2.However,Shadow Moon's dark spirit roams and eventually used the Dimensional Remote's energy to regain her shape and went to the Phineas and Ferb's Dimension so that she could spread eternal night.She was stopped by the 1st Dimension Characters and Emily-2 and is eventually imprisoned in the 2nd Dimension's jail cell. *'Cutie Mark Crusaders' : : *'Angel' : Fluttershy's pet rabbit. *'Discord' : Spirit of Chaos and Unhappiness.He was defeated by the 6 main ponies but he was freed by a newly revived Normbot Commander and attempts to spread chaos all over the universes.He was ultimately defeated by Melissa using the Element of Passion (placed in her Baseball Launcher). 'Transformers Animated Universe' A universe where Transformers Animated took place. *'Sari Sumdac' : A girl who befriended the Autobots.She somehow turned back to her child form from TFA Season 1 and 2. *'Optimus Prime' : Leader of the Autobots. *'Bumblebee' : A young member of the Autobots. *'Bulkhead' : A gentle giant Autobot. *'Starscream' : A member of the Decepticons who is somehow revived since his death. 'The Pink Panther (1993 Series) Universe' A universe where the 1993 Pink Panther series took place. *'The Pink Panther' : A panther whose color is pink.It should be noted that unlike most Pink Panthers from other Pink Panther franchises,this Pink Panther actually speak. *'The Inspector' : A French inspector who sometimes solve cases with the Pink Panther. *'Aardvark' : A blue Aardvark who constantly tries to eat Ant. *'Ant' : A red ant who tries to avoid getting eaten by the Aardvark. *'Little Man' : A character who is usually annoyed by the Pink Panther. 'T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe' A dimension where the the Nickelodeon TV series T.U.F.F. Puppy took place. *'Dudley Puppy' : A dimwitted and hyperactive dog who's a secret agent. *'Kitty Katswell' : TUFF's number one agent and Dudley's partner and best friend. *'Keswick' : An inventor who works for TUFF headquarters. *'Verminous Spytrap' : An evil rat and leader of the Diabolical Order of Mayhem (D.O.O.M). 'Invader Zim Universe' A dimension where the Nickelodeon TV Series Invader Zim took place. *'Zim' : An alien from Irken who tries to take over Earth. *'Dib' : A paranormal expert who tries to prove that Zim's an alien. *'Gaz' : Dib's gothic and scary sister who has addiction for video games and pizza. *'GIR' : A malfunctioned Irken SIR Unit who was assinged to Zim. *'Tak' : A female Irken who tries to get revenge on Zim when she didd'nt get to be an Irken Elite Soldier. *'Almighty Tallest' : Leaders of the Irken Race. 'Digimon Universe' A universe where the Digimon Series took place.This Digimon Universe is the one from Digimon Adventure 01 and 02. *'Patamon' : A guinea pig like Digimon with batwings. *'Gatomon' : A cat like Digimon *'Devimon' : An evil Digimon who is somehow revived and tries to take over the Digital World. 'Wizards of Waverly Place Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series Wizards of Waverly Place took place.Emily acknowledges the show's laugh track. *'Alex Russo' : A sly,outgoing and an underarchive girl.She's one of the three Russo siblings. *'Justin Russo' : The oldest of the three Russo siblings and is very smart, *'Max Russo' : The youngest of the three Russo siblings. *'Harper Finkle' : Alex's best friend. *'Theresa Russo' : The Russo sibling's mother. *'Jerry Russo' : The Russo sibling's father. *'The Mummy' : A creature that appeared in Season 3 of WOWP.He was accidentaly released by Apple Bloom. 'Danny Phantom Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Danny Phantom took place. *'Danny Fentom/Danny Phantom' : A boy who has ghost powers. *'Tucker Foley' : Danny's geeky friend. *'Sam Manson' : Danny's gothic (girl)friend. *'Vlad Plasmius' : A man who also has ghost powers.His real name is Vlad Masters. 'Robotboy Universe' A universe where the Cartoon Network series Robotboy took place. *'Robotboy' : A robot built by Prof. Moshimo and is Tommy's best friend. *'Tommy Turnbull' : A 10-year old owner and best friend of Robotboy. *'Lola Mbola' : An African-American girl who has a crush on Tommy. *'Gus Turner' : Tommy's fat friend.He usually refer to himself as 'G-Man'. *'Robotgirl' : A female version of Robotboy created by Prof. Moshimo. *'Dr.Kamikazi' : A sworn enemy of Robotboy.He tried to conquer the 1st Dimension but was ultimately thwarted by Apple Bloom (aka Agent A). *'Constantine' : Kamikazi's henchman. 'Good Luck Charlie Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series Good Luck Charlie took place.Just like back in the WOWP Universe,Emily acknowledges the laugh track. *'Teddy Duncan' : A caring, involved, positive and intelligent teenage girl. *'PJ Duncan' : The oldest of the Duncan siblings. *'Gabe Duncan' : The younger brother of Teddy and PJ and older brother of Charlie. *'Charlie Duncan' : Youngest of the Duncan siblings. *'Estelle Dabney' : The Duncans' strict and irritable neighbor. 'Pair of Kings Universe' A universe where the Disney XD Original Series Pair of Kings took place. *'Brady' : The caucasian looking twin/king of Kinkow. *'Boomer' : The African looking twin/king of Kinkow. *'Mikayla Makoola' : The Royal Adviser's only daughter who assists the twins. Brady often implies that he loves her. *'Lanny' : Brady and Boomer's evil cousin. *'Mason Makoola' : The fearless Royal Advisor and loyal friend to Brady and Boomer's parents. *'Tarantula People' : A tarantula/human hybrid tribe. 'iCarly Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series iCarly took place. *'Carly Shay' : The host of her own popular web show, iCarly, which she produces with her two best friends, Sam and Freddie. *'Sam Puckett' : One of Carly's best friends and co-host of iCarly. *'Freddie Benson' : Also one of Carly's good friend and neighbor. He is the technical producer of iCarly. *'Spencer Shay' : Carly's eccentric older brother and legal guardian. *'Gibby' : An odd friend of Carly, Sam and Freddie. *'Nevel Papperman' : A critic who runs the nevelocity.com website, a site that reviews other websites, including iCarly.com. 'My Life As A Teenage Robot Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series My Life As A Teenage Robot took place. *'Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9' : The "16-year-old robot",a state-of-the-art gynoid automaton created by Dr. Noreen Wakeman a few years ago, though she was designed as a 16-year-old girl.She desires to live the life of a normal teenager.Her best friends are Brad and Tuck. *'Brad Carbunkle' : Jenny's best friend and next-door neighbor. *'Tuck Carbunkle' : Brad's little brother. *'Armageddroid' : Created by Dr. Wakeman about a few years before Jenny.He is Jenny's sworn enemy. 'Big Time Rush Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Big Time Rush took place. *'Kendall Knight' : The 17-year-old leader of the band. *'James Diamond' : A 17-year-old pretty boy and heartthrob of the band. *'Logan Mitchell' : A 17-year-old genius of the group. *'Carlos Garcia' : A 16-year-old joker of the band who likes to wear his hockey helmet for no apparent reason. *'Gustavo Rocque' : A world-renowned record producer who auditions the boys in Minnesota and brings them to L.A. to make them stars. *'Kelly Wainwright' : A talent scout and Gustavo's assistant. 'MAD Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s MAD took place.Unlike the others,the MAD characters except for Black Spy,White Spy and Alfred Neuman are parody versions of the other tv show and film characters. *'Parody Optimus' : A parody version of Optimus Prime. *'Parody Wolverine' : A parody version of Wolverine. *'Parody Mater' : A parody version of Mater. *'Parody Darth Vader' : A parody version of Darth Vader. *'Black Spy' : A character from the sketch Spy vs. Spy. *'White Spy' : A character from the sketch Spy vs. Spy. *'Alfred Neuman' : The mascot of MAD. 'Kick Buttowski Universe' A universe where the Disney XD Original Series Kick Buttowski took place. *'Kick Buttowski' : An amateur, thrill-seeking often reckless daredevil. *'Gunther Magnuson' : Kick's best friend and stunt coordinator who is overweight, worries a lot, and easily distracted by shiny objects. *'Brad Buttowski' : Kick's elder brother.He bullies Kick, and is in charge when their parents are away. *'Brianna Buttowski' : Kick's spoiled little sister. She is around 8 years old. 'The Buzz on Maggie Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series The Buzz on Maggie took place. *'Maggie Pesky' : A tween fly and the second oldest in the Pesky family. She has a taste in "funky fashion and extreme music". *'Rayna Cartflight' : Maggie's sassy best friend. She often thinks Maggie crosses the line with her crazy schemes. *'Pupert Pesky' : The younger brother in the Pesky family. He has the "desire to succeed" like Aldrin, but lacks his talents. *'Dawn Swatworthy' : A snobby girl and Maggie's rival. 'Growing Up Creepie Universe' A universe where Discovery Kids' Growing Up Creepie took place.Emily remarked on how this place looks disturbing. *'Creepie Creecher' : A young teenager raised by bugs. She has a cynical and sarcastic personality. No one execpt for Budge she doesn't tell anyone that she was raised by bugs in order to protect herself and her family. *'Budge Bentley' : Creepie's best friend. He's the only one who knows Creepie's secret. While Budge might look like a bully because of his height and size in reality he's a sweet guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. *'Chris-Alice Hollyruller' : Creepie's relentlessly happy friend and neighbor. *'Dr. Lance Pierce' : Prominent and pin-happy entomologist at the Middlington Museum of Natural History. In reality Dr. Pierce is evil and needs braces. 'The Emperor's New School Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series The Emperor's New School took place. *'Kuzco' : The Emperor of Inka.He is initially portrayed as a spoiled, selfish, cocky and sarcastic teenager, albeit with a sense of flair and pizzaz. *'Pacha' : A portly farmer from the countryside of the Incas *'Malina' : She is Kuzco's friend and an almost-love interest. *'Kronk' : An occasionally dim-witted, occasionally absent-minded, muscle-bound former henchman of Yzma. *'Yzma' : Kuzco's former advisor.As of the Emperor's New School series finale,she became Kronk's assistant. 'The Looney Tunes Show Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s The Looney Tunes Show took place. *'Bugs Bunny' : Confident, cool-headed and usually three steps ahead of everybody else, Bugs still has a few surprising quirks. *'Daffy Duck' : Self-absorbed yet insecure, Daffy has been living with Bugs for several years. *'Lola Bunny' : Bugs' bubbly, super rich, kooky romantic interest and girlfriend. *'Speedy Gonzales' : The quick and quick-witted fastest mouse in all Mexico. 'Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series Brandy and Mr. Whiskers took place. *'Brandy Harrington' : An anthropomorphic 15-year-old mixed breed dog. *'Mr. Whiskers' : A 7-year-old white lop-eared rabbit who hasn't had very many friends during his lifetime. 'Back to the Future:The Animated Series Universe' A universe where Back to the Future:The Animated Series took place. *'Marty Mcfly' : Marty spends a lot of time visiting the Brown house where Doc, Clara, and their sons live. *'Dr. Emmett Brown' : Marty's best friend and the inventor of the first time machine, which he built out of a DeLorean sports car. *'Clara Clayton Brown' : Doc's wife, who, along with the rest of the family, moved to the 20th century. *'Jules Brown' : Verne's elder brother. His middle name is Eratosthenes. *'Verne Browns' : Jules' younger brother. He is a cheerful young man; however, he dislikes losing and doing chores. *'Biff Tannen' : Biff is the great-grandson of Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen and is the present day villain. 'Dexter's Laboratory Universe' A universe where the Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory took place. *'Dexter' : An eight-year-old genius boy, who has a secret laboratory. *'Dee Dee' : Dexter's older sister who always mysteriously gains access to his lab no matter what he does to try to keep her out. *'Mandark' : Dexter's arch-nemesis. 'The Marvelous Misadeventure of Flapjack Universe' A universe where the Cartoon Network TV series The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack took place. *'Flapjack' : A boy who was found and raised by Bubbie, a talking whale. *'Capt. K'nuckles' : A washed-up and childish old sailor who claims to be the greatest adventurer the world has ever known. *'Bubbie' : An anthropomorphic whale, she is Flapjack’s devoted, adoptive single mother. *'Peppermint Larry' : The owner and manager of The Candy Barrel, the only place in Stormalong where adventurers can get candy. *'Dr. Barber' : The current doctor and barber of Stormalong. He is not only a doctor and a barber, but also a certified candyologist, and he's a creeper. *'Eight-Armed Willy' : An extremely large Giant Pacific Octopus with a cut sticking out of his head, resembling a hole. 'The Amazing World of Gumball Universe' A universe where the Cartoon Network TV series The Amazing World of Gumball took place. *'Gumball Watterson' : A male 12-year-old trouble-making cat who repeatedly does idiotic things but never learns his lesson. *'Darwin Watterson' : Formerly Gumball's pet fish, he grew legs one day and became fast friends with Gumball. He subsequently became a member of the family. *'Anais Watterson' : A prodigy at four years old, she is a rabbit who is considered to be the youngest and smartest character. 'Pucca Universe' A universe where Pucca took place. *'Pucca' : She is an 11 year old. She is obsessed with Garu and hopelessly in love with him, constantly trying to steal kisses from him. *'Garu' : Garu is the descendant of ancient and silent Ninja, and aims to restore his family to their rightful crown position. *'Abyo' : Abyo is Garu's best friend. A practitioner of Kung-Fu, Abyo is very competitive and excitable. *'Ching' : Ching is the daughter of Chang, the master of turtle training hall from which she learned sword-handling and combat. *'Tobe' : Garu's arch nemesis.Tobe is rarely capable of defeating Garu, however, much less Pucca. For some reason, Tobe is always trying to strike vengeance on Garu ("vengeance" is his catch-phrase), though they never mention what Garu's ever done to him. 'Yin Yang Yo! Universe' A universe where Yin Yang Yo! took place. *'Yang' : Yo's student. He is a blue rabbit and leader of group woo foo the twin brother of Yin. He mostly uses the Martial Arts side of Woo Foo, but he can also use the Mystic side of Woo Foo. Yang is a cuckoo, lucky, courageous character, and has a liking for clowns. *'Yin' : Yo's student. Yin is a pink rabbit. Yin is often described as intelligent, cute, girly, and sassy. She mostly uses with the Mystic side of Woo Foo, but she can also use the Martial Arts side of Woo Foo. She is often quite stubborn, and shows signs of being a "neat freak". *'Master Yo' : Teacher of Yin and Yang. Yo is a grumpy old panda whose age is unknown (but he missed his 117th high school graduation anniversary reunion). Yo has great sage wisdom and is a master in the Woo Foo arts. *'Lina' : An aqua-green female dog, Lina is Yang's not-quite-yet girlfriend and Yin's best friend. She is a nice, yet short-tempered girl who lives on a farm with her father. *'Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard' : Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard (who tends to shout out his name as much as possible and always wants to be called Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard), continuously schemes to defeat Yin, Yang, Master Yo and the power of the Woo Foo with his insecure genius. 'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Universe' A universe where Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! took place. *'Chiro' Leader of the Hyperforce.Chiro is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. *'Antauri' Antauri is the black monkey in the first two seasons of the SRMTHG!, and the second pilot as Sparx is the first. After being resurrected, he becomes the powerful silver monkey in the third and fourth seasons of SRMTHG! *'SPRX-77' SPRX-77 (or Sparx) is the red monkey and the team's best pilot. He is very much the comedian of the group and has a large ego; he is still very brave and willing to protect his comrades at any cost. *'Gibson' Gibson is the blue monkey, and the team's scientist. His full name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but he prefers "just 'Gibson'". When answering scientific-related questions, he often starts a long winded speech, which are always interrupted by someone or something. *'Otto' : Otto is the green monkey and the team's mechanic. Although his talent with machines is unmatched, he is quite oblivious to everything else around him. *'Nova' : Nova is the yellow monkey with pink eyes, and the only female on the team until Jinmay became an honorary member. She's the team's main fighter and has been known for her fiery attitude. She has a love-hate relationship with Sparx. *'Jinmay' : A robot girl who Chiro falls in love with. She becomes an official Hyperforce member and becomes the protector of Shuggazoom when the Hyperforce left to destroy the Dark Worm. *'Skeleton King' : Enemy of the Hyperforce.He was eventually defeated at some point after SRMTHG! ended but he was somehow ressurected. 'The Replacements Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series The Replacements took place. *'Todd Daring' : He is the lazy, trouble-making, and selfish one of the siblings. He and Riley are the adopted children of K and Dick Daring. *'Riley Daring' : She is the kinder, more caring and reliable sibling who enjoys school. She and Todd are the adopted children of K and Dick Daring. *'K Daring' : Also known as Agent K. She is the siblings' adoptive mother who is of British descent and is a super spy. Agent K height is 6'1 tall. From an outside view it may seem she doesn't care for her kids or husband, but in fact she loves them devotedly, even though she may express it through a recording or videotape. *'Dick Daring' : He is the siblings' world-famous daredevil adoptive father. He is a semi-former stunt artist, and is constantly working on new tricks. *'C.A.R.T.E.R.' : C.A.R.T.E.R. aka C.A.R. is the high-tech family car with a British accent. He can do just about anything, but is not always willing to do something for the family, especially not for Dick. *'Buzz Winters' : Buzz is a wanna-be bully and is Todd's arch nemesis. He usually makes corny jokes then laughs at them saying "Good one Buzz!" and "I got to start writing these down!". 'True Jackson VP Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series True Jackson VP took place. *'True Jackson' : CEO of Mad Style.She was formerly a Vice President during that series. *'LuLu' : True's best friend.Lulu is incredibly smart in school but is known not to think things through.Sweetie Belle confused between her name and LuLu (Ni Hao Kai Lan)'s name. *'Ryan Laserbeam' : Another one of True's best friend. *'Amanda Cantwell' : A VP of Mad Style.She somehow revert back to her adult form at some point after the True Jackson VP series finale. 'Animaniacs Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Animaniacs took place. *'Yakko Warner' : The tallest, oldest (though age is never specified), and most verbal, and serves as the ringleader of the three siblings. *'Wakko Warner' : The middle child, wears a sky-blue turtleneck and a red cap turned backwards with holes cut out for his ears. *'Dot Warner' : The youngest of the three, wears a pink skirt, has hair resembling that of Uran from Astro Boy, and a yellow flower tie in her ears. 'Skunk Fu! Universe' A universe where Skunk Fu! took place. *'Skunk' : 10 years old.Skunk is the youngest of the valley dwellers and wants to be a Kung Fu master, but he has to learn his kung fu moves with Panda first. *'Panda' : 70 or 80 years old. Panda is a very wise leader who spends his time training Skunk in the various arts. He was Dragon's best friend before Dragon was punished by Heaven and became evil. *'Rabbit' : 20 years old. A violent, ill-tempered, egotistical, smart-alec lagomorph who is always on the lookout for conflict. He has a major crush on Fox, but will go great lengths to hide this. *'Fox' : 18 years old. An effective, graceful fighter, Fox is the pretty, leading lady of the story and the only dog family member in the Vally resistance. Like an older sister to Skunk, she helps him with her sound advice, and is very level-headed. *'Bird' : A bird who is the brains of the duo.He,along with Ox like nothing better than to relax and accept the fact that they are "nobodies". *'Ox' : An ox member of the duo.He,along with Bird like nothing better than to relax and accept the fact that they are "nobodies". *'Baboon' : The head of Dragon's army and the one dispatched to carry out most of his evil plots. *'Ninja Monkeys' : Dragon's soldiers, who are usually dim-witted and ineffectual. 'Jimmy Two-Shoes Universe' A universe where Jimmy Two-Shoes took place. *'Jimmy Two-Shoes' : He is a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 14-year-old boy. *'Breezy J. Heinous' : Jimmy's best friend and first Best friend, a giant, red, devil-like monster who wears a pair of brown shorts.He is the clueless and lazy self-centered teenage son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh. *'Heloise' : A super-intelligent yet destructive small girl and Jimmy's second best friend. She is seen as a evil genius who enjoys spreading chaos wherever she goes though she has the appearance of a diminutive, charming little girl with high-lighted blond hair and blue eyes. *'Lucius Heinous VII' : The tyrannical ruler of Miseryville.He resembles a devil-like creature having red skin and horns, and is also the father of Beezy J. Heinous. 'Johnny Test Universe' A universe where Johnny Test took place. *'Johnny Test' : A a troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespected 11-year-old boy. *'Dukey' : Johnny's anthropomorphic talking mixed-breed pet dog and best friend. *'Susan Test' : One of Johnny's sister.She,along with Mary are 13 year old geniuses. *'Mary Test' : One of Jonny's sister.She,along with Susan are 13 year old geniuses. 'Scooby Doo!Mystery Incorperated Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Scooby Doo!Mystery Incorperated took place. *'Scooby Doo' : Scooby-Doo is the pet and life long companion of Shaggy Rogers. *'Shaggy Rogers' : Shaggy is a cowardly slacker more interested in eating than solving mysteries. *'Fred Jones' : He often shown constructing various Rube Goldberg traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, causing the villain to be captured another way. Fred usually takes the lead in solving mysteries. *'Daphne Blakes' : Enthusiastic, but clumsy and danger-prone member of the gang. *'Velma Dinkley' : A highly intelligent young woman with various interests ranging from highly specified sciences. 'Tom and Jerry Tales Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Tom and Jerry Tales took place. *'Tom Cat' : An anthropormorphic cat who always chase Jerry. *'Jerry Mouse' : An anthropormophic mouse who constantly tries to get away from Tom. *'Spike the Bulldog' : A bulldog who really despise Tom. 'Xiaolin Showdown Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Xiaolin Showdown took place. *'Omi' : An orphan boy who has been training in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu since birth. Omi is the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and as such possess the ability to manipulate water in all forms. *'Kimiko Tohomiko' : The daughter of a rich and influential Japanese businessman, Kimiko is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and has the power to create and control said element. *'Raimundo Pedrosa' : Raimundo is the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and can control everything air related, like summoning gale force winds and enabling himself to fly. *'Clay Bailey' : Clay is a Texas cowboy through and through and the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, allowing him to cause earthquakes and fissures in the ground and gives him enhanced strength. *'Dojo Kanojo Cho' : Dojo Kanojo Cho is Guardian of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and the dragon that the Xiaolin Warriors ride on. *'Wuya' : An ancient Heylin witch. 'The Mask:The Animated Series Universe' A universe where The Mask:The Animated Series took place. *'Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask' : Weilder of the Mask.As Stanley,he is a push over good guy.As The Mask,unlike his violent comic book counter part, is more of a mischievous superhero, who, as Stanley had put it, "Would rather go to water polo night at the Coco Bongo then fight crime". *'Milo' : Stanley's pet dog.He is a frequent wearer of the mask as well and is shown to be quite intelligent, able to understand human language. *'Lt. Mitch Kellaway' : A lieutenant constantly trying to prove Ipkiss is the Mask. *'Detective Doyle' : Lieutenant Kellaway's dimwitted partner. He is usually the comic relief and is occasionally seen eating a donut or a candy bar. *'Peggy Brandt' : Stanley's reporter friend. *'Charlie Schumacher' : Stanley's friend.He knows Stanley had the mask, but he thinks he got rid of it.He appears not to know the mask is Stanley, most likely because he never saw Ipkiss wearing the mask. *'Kablamus' : Joe Blow is a green-haired explosive man who was experimenting on a balloon that would be the greatest balloon ever that won't break. Unfortunately, the balloon overinflated and caused him to fall into the chemicals in his factory. As a result, he gained the power to blow himself up like a balloon and explode without dying (the chemicals he fell into made him unbreakable) and then returning to normal size. 'Catscratch Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Catscratch took place. *'Mr.Blik' : Mr. Blik is the self-appointed leader of the group who's loud, bossy and brash. It is told that a black cat means bad luck, and this is true for Mr. Blik (because he is a black cat), who gets himself into getting major trouble and is prone to near-death injuries. *'Gordon Quid' : Gordon is a brave member of the Highland Quid clan and acts like he's from Scotland despite the fact that he is not. However, he speaks with a thick stereotypical Scottish accent. He is full of heart, has a soft spot for "Human" Kimberly and loves to sing, which quite regularly irritates his older brother, Mr. Blik. *'Waffle' : Waffle is a extremely enthusiastic, goofy, cute, funny, and can speak Newtuguese (a language supposedly spoken by newts) as if he were a newt himself. Waffle is a free spirit who is overly optimistic. *'"Human" Kimberly' : Kimberly is a 9-year-old Mexican-American with a lot of heart, a gap in her teeth, and an obsession with unicorns. She is one of the few human friends the cats have. *'Hovis' : Hovis was Mrs. Cramdilly's butler and he's stayed on to see after the cats and collect his measly paychecks (which Mr. Blik signs). He's not exactly thrilled about his new situation, but he hails from a long line of butlers who have served in the house and he honestly believes he's got nowhere else to go. 'Avatar:The Last Airbender Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Avatar:The Last Airbender took place. *'Aang' : The current incarnation of the Avatar, who is the spirit of the planet manifested in human form.A reluctant hero, Aang often acts in a fun-loving, carefree manner. *'Katara' : She is the last remaining waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, due to an invasion by the Southern Raiders and kidnapping of all waterbenders in the tribe years previously. *'Sokka' : He is a 16-year-old warrior from the Southern Water Tribe, and Katara's brother, who describes himself as "sarcastic" "the smart one" and "meat-eating". *'Toph' : She is a blind Earthbending grandmaster of the prestigious Bei Fong family in the Earth Kingdom. *'Zuko' : A Fire Lord who ends the war during the Avatar series finale.He is now good friends with Aang. *'Iroh' : Commonly known as the "Dragon of the West", Iroh is a Firebending master and former heir to the Fire Nation throne. *'Appa' : Aang's flying bison who serves as the group's main form of transportation around the world. *'Momo' : The only known living Winged Lemur, a race of animals that can naturally fly. *'Ozai' : Former Fire Lord who was defeated by Aang years ago.He was freed from his prison regain his Firebending Powers.He was later defeated by Apple Bloom who is temporary granted Energy Bending powers. 'The Mighty B! Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series The Mighty B! took place. *'Bessie Higgenbottom' : The most ambitious Honeybee scout in the troop. She speaks with a lateral lisp and is claustrophobic. *'Happy Walter Higgenbottom' : He was a nameless, stray dog with a torn ear enjoying existence at the Fisherman's Wharf, until Bessie Higgenbottom found him and took him home. *'Ben Higgenbottom' : Bessie's 7-year-old younger brother. He hopes to be Bessie's sidekick when she becomes the Mighty B. 'The X's Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series The X's took place. *'Mr. X' : Family patriarch and team leader, Mr. X is the typical sixties expert at hand-to-hand combat. Although he is a competent spy, he struggles with many everyday issues, such as remembering his name. *'Mrs. X' : Second in command, Mrs. X is fully trained in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, but she is a repulsive cook. *'Tuesday X' : The Xs' teenage daughter and missions investigator. She is 16 years old. Tuesday is the most normal of the team, despite her rather extreme punk-rock garb and frequently changing hair-color. *'Truman X' : The Xs' 9-year-old son and technology expert. *'Home Base' : Home Base describes itself in the title sequence of The X's as "the house they live in", but Home Base is most likely the name for the computerized brain that runs the functions of their house (neither Mr. X nor Mrs. X appear to be competent about household chores, though Mr. X can mow the grass). *'Glowface' : The Xs' arch-enemy and the leader of S.N.A.F.U. Glowface's head is encased in a glass globe with electrical discharges. He wears a rubber suit and gloves to contain his vast energies. 'El Tigre:The Adventures of Manny Rivera Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series El Tigre:The Adventures of Manny Rivera took place. *'Manny Rivera' : Manny Rivera is a 13-year-old Mexican-born boy who, apart from a scar across his left eye, appears no different from any other boy his age. But looks are deceiving, because Manny is the son of the legendary hero, White Pantera, and grandson of the evil super villain, Puma Loco, and is, himself, the alter-ego El Tigre. *'Frida Suarez' : A 12-year-old Spanish girl, and the youngest of 3 daughters to Police Chief Emiliano Suárez and Judge Carmela Suárez. Frida is Manny Rivera/El Tigre's best friend and the two hang out together nearly all the time. *'Sartana of the Dead' : The most dangerous, most devious, and most feared super villain in all of Miracle City. 'The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa Universe' : A universe where Disney's The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa took place. *'Timon Berkowitz' : A wise-cracking and self-absorbed meerkat who is known for claiming Pumbaa's ideas as his own. *'Pumbaa' : A warthog with flatulance.Pumbaa is also a fierce warrior, charging into battle like a battering ram, and taking great offense if anyone who's not his friend calls him a pig. *'Simba' : Friend of Timon and Pumbaa and king of the Pride Lands. *'Shenzi' : The only female of the trio. She is confident, collected and constantly scheming. This makes her the de facto leader of the trio. *'Banzai' : The most aggressive of the trio, usually speaking in a raised voice, with a shorter temper than Ed or Shenzi, and always ready to get into a fight. *'Ed' : Ed communicates entirely through crazed laughter and sports a permanent idiotic grin. 'Aladdin (TV Series) Universe' A universe where Disney's Alladin (TV Series) took place. *'Aladdin' : Aladdin is portrayed as clever, and ultimately a good-hearted person. *'Princess Jasmine' : Jasmine is the princess of the fictional city of Agrabah *'Genie' : A comedic Genie who used to be trapped in a magic lamp. *'Abu' : Aladdin's kleptomaniac sidekick monkey with a high-pitched voice and can talk a little. *'Jafar' : An evil sorcerer who is revived when Scootaloo accidentally touches his staff. 'Speed Racer:The Next Generation Universe' A universe where Speed Racer:The Next Generation took place. *'Speed Racer Jr.' : Speed Racer Jr. (or just "Speed" for short) is the second son of the original Speed Racer. *'X Racer' : He is the oldest son of the original Speed Racer, and the former number one racer at the Racing Academy. *'Spritle Racer' : He, Sparky, and Speed are the only characters from the original series. Spritle now runs the Academy founded by the Racer Family as the headmaster. *'Lucy' : Of Speed and Conor, Lucy is the sensible one of the group. She wears a light blue mechanic’s uniform with the Racing Academy logo on it. Strict, open-minded, and studious, she often assists Conor with his work, but is a little bit bossy at times. *'Conor' : A poor racer, but a great mechanic, Conor is good friends with Speed and Lucy. His most defining characteristic is that he is a huge fan of Speed Racer Sr. to the point of obsession. *'Chim-Chim' : Conor built this robot based on the pet chimpanzee the headmaster used to own. 'Sushi Pack Universe' A universe where Sushi Pack took place. *'Tako Maki' : Blue Octopus. He is the unofficial goodness and has six long tentacle arms, and a fake eye patch. Tako speaks in a British accent. *'Ikura Maki' : Orange Salmon. He has the power to shoot sticky fish eggs. He is usually calm, but tends to feel an urge to compete with his teammates, which can cause competition. *'Kani Maki' : Pink Crab. Her pigtails are tough crab claws, which she uses to give her foes a powerful pinch. *'Maguro Maki' : Purple Esper Tuna. Possesses psychic powers, including levitation and telekinesis. She is 'in tune with her inner tuna'. *'Wasabi Pow' : Yellow Wasabi. A smaller, and speechless member of the Sushi Pack. *'Ben' : A close friend of the Sushi pack and manages the donut shop where they live. He always gives them advice or suggestions. *'Titanium Chef' : A mean catfish who not only orders the Legion of Low Tide to fight dirty and scheme evil plots, and also manages the sushi bar they live in. 'Seen in Fireside Crusaders (series)' 'Generator Rex Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Generator Rex took place.It was this universe that reveals the remote's special ability. *'Rex Salazar' : Rex is a young amnesiac E.V.O. with the ability to grow various numerous machines out of his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with and control nearby machines, and to absorb active nanites from some other E.V.O.s, curing them. *'Agent Six' : A senior Providence agent and Rex's handler. He wears a green suit with a black tie and black sunglasses; it is implied he is very particular about his choice of attire, as he owns an entire closetful of identical suits. He has a humorless by-the-book personality, following orders above all else. *'Bobo Haha' : A talking E.V.O. chimp and Rex's sidekick. He wears an eye patchnand a fez. Aside from the ability to talk, he seems to be a completely normal chimpanzee. *'Dr.Holiday' : The lead scientist for Providence. She is usually seen wearing a lab coat, an orange top, a skirt, and knee-high boots. She has green eyes and her hair is tied in a formal bun on the top of her head for the most part. She is depicted as the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions, in contrast to Agent Six's stoic nature. 'Doraemon Universe' A Universe where Doraemon took place.Due to the fact that Doraemon was never dubbed,these characters are voiced by American actors in this show. *'Doraemon' : He is a cat-like robot created by the Matsushiba robot company, and is sent back in time by Sewashi to aid Nobita. He possesses a fourth-dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. *'Dora the Kid' : He is good at quick shooting, but he has a fear of heights (acrophobia). Kid was the third smartest in The Doraemons behind Wang Dora and Dora-Nichov. *'Dora-rinho' : He is very quick, but forgetful. He lives in Brazil. He spends days in playing Association Football with a Brazilian boy, Nobinho, and the Mini-Doras. *'Dora-med III' : He wears Arabian clothes and forecasts from the tarot. He lives in the country of Saudi Arabia on Middle East, because he has aquaphobia. Needless to say, he can't swim. He is also quite proficient in magic and the black arts *'El Matadora' : He is very strong. He likes napping (siesta). He lives in the 17th-century Spain. He disguises himself by working for a dishwasher in a butcher's in the day, but his real job is to save the poor. He can transform into another form—Keikai-Dora. *'Wang Dora' : He is the smartest among the Doraemons and is a master of kung fu. He studies medicine in the Qing Dynasty, China while he works for an assistant of a doctor of Chinese medicine. *'Dora-nichov' : He is taciturn (and can only communicate with growls, etc.) and is extremely sensitive to the cold. He was the second smartest in The Doraemons behind Wang Dora. He transforms himself into a wolf if he looks at something that looks like the moon; in this form he can attack enemies by biting or simply wreaking havoc, etc. *'Dorami' : She is the sister of Doraemon. She happens to be about 2 years younger than he is. Strangely enough, they are siblings due to the fact that they shared half of the oil from a can. 'Regular Show Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Regular Show took place. *'Morcedai' : A 23-year-old blue jay, who is best friends with Rigby. Together, Mordecai and Rigby are employed as groundskeepers at a park, but they are both lazy and rarely get their jobs done. Mordecai is more conscientious, mature and moral about his actions, but he tends to go along with Rigby's mischief as a result of rivalry. *'Rigby' : A 23-year-old racoon, who is best friends with Mordecai. Rigby is eccentric, immature, and extremely mischievous, which puts him at odds with Mordecai at times. Rigby lives solely for self-gratification, which he sometimes achieves through selfish acts of lying or cheating; but consequentially, Rigby has a bad habit of getting himself and other people in trouble. *'Benson' : A living gumball machine. Benson is the manager of the park, employed under Mr. Maellard and is also the employer of Mordecai and Rigby. The two frequently infuriate Benson due to their constant slacking and mischief, and as such he has limited trust for them, even though it's his responsibility since their mistakes happen on his time. *'Margaret' : A robin who works at a local coffee shop. She is kind and respectful to both Mordecai and Rigby, but may be unaware that Mordecai has a crush on her. 'Kappa Mikey Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's Kappa Mikey took place. *'Mikey Simon' : He comes from the United States of America, but won a contest to appear on the LilyMu show in Tokyo, Japan. Mikey is somewhat of an egotistical, self-centered jerk. He is oblivious to the world around him unless it gets him his way, and will do anything to get what he wants. He hatches a bunch of wild plans that often get him into trouble and unpredictable situations. *'Gonard' : Mikey's best friend. Gonard plays the diabolical villain of the show who appears as a purple ogre-like creature. Though in real life Gonard is nice, very friendly and often child-like, has an insatiable appetite for sandwiches and lives in LilyMu Towers with his mother. *'Guano' : The overdramatic, neurotic writer for LilyMu. He also stars as the lovable sidekick to Kappa Mikey who only says "Guano" similar to a Pokémon. Guano has the habit of breaking down whenever something goes awry and screaming and running in circles. He is terrified of Ozu and getting fired. He is also afraid of many things such as his own shadows, the sky, 'monsters' under the bed, reporters, and many more although the source of these fears are not known. *'Lily' : Lily is a physically attractive girl actress who portrays the damsel-in-distress role in all of the episodes of "LilyMu," and in these episodes she also plays the sweet, innocent girl who is a member of the LilyMu gang who Mikey often saves as his fictional superhero alter-ego, Kappa Mikey, who also has a crush on her in real life as well. But in reality, Lily is no one more than a heartless, overindulged actress who was the original star of "LilyMu" (explaining the program's title) before Mikey joined the show's cast and was given a starring role. *'Mitsuki' : Mitsuki is a beautiful, very friendly, selfless young woman who has a not-so-secret crush on Mikey. She plays a headstrong, tough-as-nails bad girl on the show which contrasts with her real life persona. Mitsuki often appears to be the most sensible and down-to-earth person of the gang and often is the most ethical and logical one. However when Mitsuki gets upset her personality will turn bitter and often violent. She is best friends with Lily though Lily will often insult or belittle her constantly. *'Ozu' : Ozu is the producer of LilyMu. Ozu is terribly short-tempered, bossy and very demanding. He is known for screaming at the cast when they mess something up especially Mikey. Ozu is shown to treat Mikey better than the other cast members as Mikey's character saved the show but will still snap at Mikey when he does something dumb. *'Yes Man' : A hyperactive, overdramatic and often annoying yes man–servant–scapegoat to Ozu who agrees with everything Ozu says. He is devoted to Ozu and will do whatever he says. A running gag is that Yes Man is often the victim of physical harm and bad luck. 'Blue's Clues Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's Blues Clues took place.It should be noted that the personalities of these characters differs from the ones in the show,just like the Ni Hao,Kai-Lan characters.Just like the MLP Universe,the characters in this dimension appears oftenly throughout the show,though it is mostly Shovel and Pail,who originated from this universe *'Blue' : She is a playful little puppy who enjoys doing fun things with her friends. She expresses this by leaving clues around the house so everyone can guess what she wants to do. *'Shovel' : *'Pail' : *'Sidetable Drawer' : Sidetable Drawer is a red-and-orange drawer who lives in the living room to the left of the Thinking Chair. She usually has a telephone on top of her, unless she is in another room. *'Tickety Tock' : Tickety Tock, or simply just Tickety, is a young alarm clock.She is a girl clock who lives in Blue's bedroom on the nightstand.She is a caring, foregiving clock. Unlike most of the others, Tickety will except losing a game or forgetting her lines in a play. *'Mailbox' : Mailbox is a cheerful talking mailbox who lives at the foot of the pathway in front of Blue's house. He sits on a post, receives the mail and delivering it when it comes. 'Scaredy Squirrel Universe' A universe where Scaredy Squirrel took place. *'Scaredy' : A squirrel who is smart but obsessively-minded. He works at a grocery store called Stash 'n Hoard. *'Dave' : A blue skunk who is Scaredy's best friend, but he is very unclean (found out in the trailer because he said that he's been wearing the same underwear for five years). *'Nestor' : Nestor is a yellow bird who is the manager of Stash 'n Hoard. He is also Scaredy's boss and one of his enemies. 'Batman:The Brave and the Bold Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Batman:The Brave and the Bold took place. *'Batman' : Batman (real name Bruce Wayne), a superhero clothed in a bat-motif, is the protagonist of the series and costumed protector of Gotham City. He is driven by guilt and revenge following the murder of his parents as a child. *'Aquaman' : Aquaman, also known as Arthur Curry, is the ruler of Atlantis, and a superhero. This is the mostly friendly, boisterous, happy-go-lucky incarnation of the hero. He is old friends with Batman. *'Joker' : An insane arch-nemesis of Batman. 'Camp Lazlo Universe' A Universe where Cartoon Network's Camp Lazlo took place. *'Lazlo' : Lazlo is a eccentric Brazilian spider monkey. Often annoying Edward, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. As a hippie, Lazlo loves peace. *'Raj' : Raj is a cautious Indian elephant who speaks with a distinct Indian accent. Born in India, Raj is one of Lazlo's bunkmates and best friends in the Jelly Bean Cabin at Camp Kidney and is seen spending most of his time with Lazlo and Clam; the three are collectively known as the "Jelly Trio."Raj has dreams of becoming a famous DJ. *'Clam' : Clam is a small albinopygmy rhinoceros who is part of the "Jelly Trio." Although being one of the main characters of the show, he rarely speaks. He has a low voice and usually speaks in short bursts of few words, often repeating the last words that others say. *'Scoutmaster Lumpus' : Lumpus is an angry, selfish, stingy moose with a large ego. 'Courage the Cowardly Dog Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Courage the Cowardly Dog took place. *'Courage' : An overly frightened dog who lives in Nowhere, Kansas. He was abandoned as a puppy after his parents were sent into outer space,but was adopted by Muriel Bagge. Her husband, Eustace, regularly mistreats him. Ironically, given his name, Courage is a genuine coward, but still goes to great lengths to protect his owners; to the end, he often gets injured, sometimes quite brutally or almost killed and only surviving through his determination and/or pure luck. *'Muriel Bagge' : Muriel Bagge is a kind, elderly, and overweight Scottish woman who took Courage in when he was a puppy.She is the damsel in distress. She is also Eustace's wife. She often carries a rolling pin that she hits Eustace with when he harasses Courage. *'Eustace Bagge' : Eustace Bagge, Muriel's husband, is a mean, selfish and cruel old farmer obsessed with money and his truck. He has a very negative and uptight personality; he frequently abuses Courage and calls him a "stupid dog". Eustace is known for his trademark glasses, identical in appearance to Muriel's, and his brown hat which shields his bald head. *'Shirley' : Shirley is a short, green chihuahua dressed like a gypsy, who makes a living by providing fortune-telling and advice to Courage, and also by selling junk to people. She has magical powers, such as putting curses on people who wrong her, calling spirits in the afterlife, and even summoning a giant monster. Shirley has nothing against Courage, but she has a strong dislike of Eustace (due to his ignorance, often referring to him as "the stupid one"). Whenever Eustace angers Shirley, she puts curses or spells on him. 'The Troop Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's The Troop took place. *'Jake Collins' : Due to his recent joining of the Troop, Jake is often naive and reckless. Hayley and Felix often have to watch his back, because his instinct for danger often gets him into trouble. Hayley thinks he is a goofy slacker who doesn't take his job seriously. His worst fear is that he would not be able to help Felix and Hayley if they were in trouble. *'Hayley Steele' : The most popular, and often considered the friendliest, girl at school. She is the classic overachiever — she does cheerleading, lacrosse, ballet, is in the student council, and does numerous other extracurricular activities. She wants to go to Yale after high school, and is so into this vision that her favorite color is Yale Blue. She is very headstrong and determined, at one point being ordered to take the weekend off of monster hunting to relax. *'Felix Garcia' : The nerd of the school, Felix is complex. He is just dying to tell someone about his involvement in the group so he can be the "cool" guy, but is bound by oath to say nothing. He sees himself as a type of James Bond within The Troop who Jake and Hayley look up to, but in reality, they both think he is just the stereotypical nerd. *'Mr. Stockley' : Mr. Stockley is The Troop's adult adviser, a job he takes very seriously. He keeps Jake, Hayley, and Felix up to date on recent monster activities, and makes sure they have the latest monster-fighting technology. However, when faced with a monster he panics (as you age, you become less able to fight monsters because of this). 'Supah Ninjas Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's Supah Ninja took place. *'Mike Fukunaga' : Mike is quiet and shy, having never quite realized his potential. In the pilot, it is said that he is part of a Star Wars fan club. He discovers a secret underground dojo under his bed, where a hologram of his late grandfather awaits to train him in the ways of the ninja. Mike discovers he is the latest in a long family line of ninjas, and ultimately learns about leadership, friendship, and romance while saving Empire City from villains. *'Owen Reynolds' : Mike's best friend, fellow-Supah Ninja, and deuteragonist of the series. He is of African American descent. A bit eccentric, Owen has a tendency to overreact, but is a powerful warrior nonetheless and wise-cracking. Owen enjoys food a lot, even eating whenever the trio have big problems to deal with. Owen is known to be lazy at times. He is the only character to call Grandpa Fukunaga "Hologramps". *'Amanda Mckay' : She is Caucasian. She is a cheerleader, and when she is kidnapped by The Rhymer, the Supah Ninjas come to her rescue. When she discovers who her rescuers are, she requests to join them threatening to tell everyone about Owen and Mike, and thus becomes the third member of the group. *'Grandpa "Hologramps" Fukunaga' : The sensei of the Supah Ninjas and Mike's deceased grandfather. A hologram carrying the family ninja legacy, he guides and trains the Supah Ninjas and in an underground high-tech dojo under Mike and Martin's home and uses a robot to guide them to fight. 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy took place. *'Billy' : Billy is a young 10 year old happy-go-lucky child with an extremely low IQ of -5. He was outperformed by a shovel on an IQ test. He has an extremely large, pink nose, wears a blue and white striped shirt, and covers his orange hair with a red hat. His main affiliations are Grim and Mandy. Mandy is Billy's best friend, though she treats him more like a servant than a friend. *'Mandy' : Mandy a 10-11 year old girl who has (mostly) a terrible and rude attitude.However, unlike Billy, she is more stable, sane, and intelligent. She'll punch or otherwise injure (physically, emotionally, mentally, or any combination of the three) anyone who gets in her way. She is Billy's "best friend" regardless of the awful way she treats him. She is known for rarely smiling; the one occasion on which this happens, it causes reality to fall apart. *'The Grim Reaper' : 137,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years old (as his early childhood took place during the Stone Age) and speaks with a Jamaican accent.By losing a limbo contest to Billy and Mandy, Grim is fated to be their "best friend" forever. Though Billy is friendly towards him, Mandy treats him dominantly, and this angers and irritates him to the point where he constantly fantasizes about killing both of them. However, there have been instances that show that he does indeed care for them. 'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends took place. *'Bloo' : Mac's 5-year-old imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. Bloo is sometimes self-centered, egotistic and narcissistic almost to the point of psychotic delusion and has a knack for getting into trouble. However, he still has a good heart and apologizes for his actions. *'Mac' : A bright, creative, and somewhat shy 8-year-old boy and the creator of Bloo who visits Fosters. He almost always seems to know what to do if there is a problem. Mac is generally good-hearted, intelligent and well-meaning and is often the voice of reason among his friends (especially Bloo) when they are about to make a decision. However, his good nature tends to make him somewhat naive. *'Wilt' : A very friendly, very tall, red-colored friend with a stubby left arm and crooked left eyestalk (which he describes as "wonky"). However, in "Good Wilt Hunting", it is discovered that he was not always this way; he was injured in a fateful accident during a basketball game, leaving his arm crushed and his eye injured. Wilt exhibits consummate good sportsmanship, which he applies to every part of life he can. He is considered the nicest friend at Fosters and he's extremely courteous to a fault, often willing to help anyone, fix anything, and perform anything asked of him, (even if he has to go entirely out of his way to do so), and apologizes almost constantly (he is known for saying "Is that okay?", "Sorry!", "I'm sorry, is that okay?", and "I'm sorry, but that's not okay!"). *'Coco' : A bird-airplane-palm tree friend who can only say (or write) her name at various speeds and different emphases. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects from customized baseball cards to money, at will. Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Frankie, Wilt, and others usually understand her when she speaks, and often translate for her (though Wilt once admits that he has no idea what she attempts to convey). *'Eduardo' : A Spanish guardian friend. Despite his large size, overwhelming strength, and menacing demeanor, Eduardo is quite docile, timid, and compassionate. He has a toddler-like nature, crying at minor negative occurrences, and being scared of almost everything. However, he can be ferocious if angered or in the circumstance that danger befalls his friends. Eduardo has a fondness for potatoes and his cuddly toys. 'Team Umizoomi Universe' A Universe where Nickelodeon's Team Umizoomi took place.Like with the rest of the Nick Jr. Universes,the characters of this show doesn't have the same exact personality.Also,the Team Umizoomi characters are 2D animated. *'Milli' : A six year old girl (voiced by Sophia Fox and later, Madeleine Rose Yen) who has abilities related to patterns and measuring. She can change her dress to any pattern and can then project that pattern by singing "Pattern Power". *'Geo' : Milli's brother (voiced by Ethan Kempner), who zooms everywhere on his Super Skates. He also has abilities related to geometric shapes. Geo wears a shape belt and can create anything by assembling shapes and then singing "Super Shapes". *'Bot' : A loving robot friend (voiced by Donovan Patton) who likes to sing and dance and has a fun-loving, childlike personality. His abilities are more functional than math-related. His arms and legs can be extended to reach things, by saying "Arms Extendo" or "Legs Extendo". 'My Gym Partner's A Monkey Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's My Gym Partner's A monkey took place. *'Adam Lyon' : Adam is an immature Belgian American 12-year old human who was transferred from Chester Arthur Middle School to Charles Darwin Middle School (CDMS) by an accidental misspelling of his last name from "Lyon" to "Lion". As the series title suggests, in gym class, Adam was paired up with Jake Spidermonkey and the two are now best friends. Jake's plans have them getting involved in situations which end up with Adam in trouble. Adam, being physically weak, is often preyed upon by the other animal students. *'Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey' : Jake, as his last name implies, is an Irish-American spider monkey who quickly became Adam's best friend. He is often very possessive of Adam and hates not having him around regularly. Jake is emotional and goofy who takes to heart some of Adam's comments and actions, leading to some overly dramatic and exaggerated reactions. He can be lazy and selfish, but at the same time he is also fairly sensible. 'Krypto the Superdog' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Krypto the Superdog took place. *'Krypto the Superdog' : A white labrador retriever who is formerly Superman's pet on Krypton before it was destroyed. He has all of the powers of Superman, though some are heightened due to being a dog, such as his super hearing and sense of smell. Krypto also shares Superman's moral values and feelings, which has been used as a weakness against him in some cases. *'Streaky the Supercat' : An orange cat with a yellow streak along his back who lives next door to Krypto and Kevin's family.Streaky gained superpowers by a duplicating ray that was aimed at Krypto, but reflected off of him and hit Streaky instead. Streaky later found that he had superpowers similar to Krypto's; because his powers came from Krypto, Streaky shares his canine counterpart's weakness to Kryptonite. *'Ace the Bat-Hound' : Batman's pet dog (though Ace says he is Batman's partner), a Great Dane (this is inconsistent with the comic books, in which Ace is a German shepherd, but consistent with Batman Beyond, in which Ace is also a Great Dane). Ace fights crime utilizing various detective skills and gadgetry built into his collar (an analogue of Batman's utility belt); he also uses a rocket sled for traveling long distances. Ace wears a dark colored cape and cowl similar to Batman's, and (like Batman) possesses a stoic personality ; however, Ace does occasionally work alongside Krypto and considers him an ally. *'Isis' : A female cat who works with Catwoman. Isis, like her mistress, is seductive, and also a master thief. 'Samurai Jack Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Samurai Jack took place. *'Samurai Jack' : Samurai Jack is the son of the Japanese Emperor who ruled the area where Aku originally appeared on Earth, and is banished to the future by Aku during their first battle, where he is left in every episode to search for a way home. He was born on the day that his father defeated Aku and he seems to be the only mortal (aside from his father) to be a match to Aku. *'Aku' : Aku is Samurai Jack's arch nemesis. His name means "evil" in Japanese. He is similar to Akuma, the evil demon with burning eyes from Japanese mythology. He is an extremely powerful demon wizard whose primary ability is shape-shifting like the god of evil Amatsu-Mikaboshi, though he possesses many other powers. He requires no food, water, or air and is capable of interstellar travel. He also has the ability to spy on Jack and others from a large sphere he can summon at will in his tower. A significant aspect of the series is that Aku is immortal, and Jack's samurai sword is the only weapon capable of harming and finally defeating him; even the slightest physical contact with the sword's blade causes Aku severe pain, and wounds inflicted by it burn his body and cut away his power. Because of this threat, Aku does not like to fight Jack himself, and only doing so when Jack is incapacitated or without the sword. 'Seen in Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie' to be added.... Background Information *Some of these dimensions that were based on other TV Shows have ended years ago while some of them are still airing. *Nyx and Nexus are actually Fanon Characters. Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Crossover Category:Characters from other universes